


Who knew.

by Danandphilfanficluver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danandphilfanficluver/pseuds/Danandphilfanficluver
Summary: The phan meet and greet has come up! Two very excited fans get to meet dan and phil.





	Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my muse and inspiration lennah the Lenny face for giving me the idea for this fic!

The day of the phan meet and greet had come up. 

"Omg hi dan and phil, I'm hailey!"

"And I'm lennah!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm dan!"

"And I'm phil!"

Yeah. Who knew. 

The end.


End file.
